<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu!! Smuts- The reason we will all burn fabulously by Forbidden_Aesthetic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413755">Haikyuu!! Smuts- The reason we will all burn fabulously</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Aesthetic/pseuds/Forbidden_Aesthetic'>Forbidden_Aesthetic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutshots, What Have I Done, Yeah they basically just fuck, homiesexuals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Aesthetic/pseuds/Forbidden_Aesthetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests Open!!<br/>Feel free to request any ship(s) or kinks, scenarios and prompts!<br/>Stay safe, drink water and don't show this to your parents :/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamasaki Yasushi &amp; Moniwa Kaname, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Soft-Tsukki/Yama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*TSUKI POV*</p>
<p>My parents and brother are gone for the weekend, so I decide to take that as an advantage and use their huge shower. It's quite relaxing to just stand under the warm water at times. As I go to take a step out of the shower, I hear my phone buzz, alerting me that I have an unread message. It's a text from Yams?</p>
<p>"Be there soon! :)"</p>
<p>Did I forget about him coming over? Everything's a mess and I'm not even dressed! I rush to my room and throw open my closet doors. A black button up? Maybe a green one.. UGH. I flop down onto my bed in frustration as I can't seem to find anything presentable to wear. I sit up and once again, looking into my closet to find something, anything to wear. Throwing my towel to the side I slide on some underwear and turn to see the brown haired boy standing in my doorway, his eyes wide and his face red. I can feel my face starting to heat up as well.</p>
<p>"S-SORRY!" Yamaguchi stuttered, as he turned around, heading towards the hallway.</p>
<p>"I-its fine." I manage to say, wrapping the towel around myself. "I didn't know you were coming so early.." I said. He starts to turn around, his hands still covering his eyes and I can't help but laugh at the odd sight. Just then, something catches my eye as I slowly look down. Oh.</p>
<p>He's hard.</p>
<p>I look back up and see him peeking through the cracks in between his fingers, looking at me. "I have a towel on, you can look now." I smirk, saying in a teasing tone. He slowly but surely takes his hands down from his beautiful honey brown eyes. I am suddenly overcome with the need to see them full with lust as he looks up towards me as I thrust into-</p>
<p>"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks, looking concerned. On impulse, without a second thought, I walk over to him, an intent look on my face, taking my finger I trace every perfect angle of his face, and lean down to kiss his soft lips passionately. We part soon after, panting for air and a string of our mixed saliva drips from our mouths.</p>
<p>But I'm not done with him yet, not even close.</p>
<p>I run my fingers through his chocolate brown hair, settling them at the back of his head. I tug a small handful and a delicate sigh escapes his mouth, slightly shuddering. I begin to plant kisses all along his jawline, making my way up towards his ear, and kiss the spot directly behind it, lingering for a moment as I take in the faint scent of his strawberry shampoo.</p>
<p>He whines, wanting more, and presses his body flush against mine. I smile a bit, my heart taking an unexpected leap and I pick him up, heading towards my bed. I throw him down, he giggles as I jump on top of him, starting to tug off his shirt.</p>
<p>I then attack his chest with open mouthed kisses, often taking the time to create purple-ish red forming hickeys. I then pull his pants off, leaving us both in our boxers. He pulls my face back towards his and softly kisses me, then I tuck my fingers in the waistband of his boxers, listening to the pounding of our heartbeats as I look him in the eyes, asking if I have permission. He nods, and I continue to take off his underwear.</p>
<p>I grab his thighs, he gasps as I gently squeeze them, placing myself between his legs. "Wait-" He says, making me pause. "You have to take yours off, too." He reaches towards my lower half and pulls my boxers down, my erection springing out. I look up to see him staring at my dick intently, blushing.</p>
<p>I reach over to my bedside table, grab the lube, open  it and begin putting a generous amount onto my fingers. I then tease his entrance, beginning to slowly insert a finger, pushing it in and out, listening to the noises that escape his mouth, lewd sounds I want to listen to forever.</p>
<p>I lean down to be face to face with him and he grasps onto me. I push in a second finger, making scissoring motions, then add a third, desperate to hear more of those beautiful sounds.</p>
<p>"Hah~" Yamaguchi moans, his eyes slightly rolling back into his head as my fingers move faster. I feel my erection slightly twitch from intrigue and decided that he was prepared enough. He whimpers at the loss of my fingers, that is, until he figures out what's going to happen next.</p>
<p>I begin to line up and he buries his face into my neck, digging his nails into my back, giving me a sweet stinging sensation.</p>
<p>"Are you ready, Tadashi?" I ask in a soft tone, and he mumbles small yes's next to my ear. I exhale and begin to put the tip into him, as he accustoms to me. I slowly put it all the way in, my mind momentarily going blank, until he lets out a low moan of pleasure, signaling that it was time for me to start moving. I pull out and thrust back in, barely grazing his prostate, and he digs his fingernails deeper into my back and lets out a louder moan. </p>
<p>I start to pick up the pace, finding my rhythm and searching for the perfect angle. I let out a frustrated groan, then pulled his legs over my shoulders, making me hit his prostate perfectly. He cries out in pure pleasure, trying to arch his back more and more but can't due to me being on top of him. </p>
<p>At this point, he is gasping for air, grabbing at anything he can in an attempt to ground himself. I slow down a bit, groaning, and he whines, a pleading, lustful look on his face. I smirk, acting as if I am about to pull out, then slam back into him, going even harder than before.</p>
<p>"AHH~ Hah~" He screams out, eyes now fully rolling back, slightly drooling. It makes my lower stomach burn even hotter, I give a low sigh. His legs squeeze together at an attempt at closing, but I won't let them, not since I'm so close.</p>
<p>"T-TsUKKI~ c-CUM- AH~ING-!" He yells, his entrance tightening around my member as he cums onto our chests. The momentary extreme clenching sends me over the edge, and I gasp, soon finding my release inside of him, both of us panting. I slowly pull out, careful to not hurt him and lean down to kiss his bruised lips.</p>
<p>We untangle ourselves from one another, and I smile, picking him up bridal style, carrying him over to the huge shower in my parents room. I pause for a moment and look down at his face, and he looks back at me.</p>
<p>"Can you stand or.." I ask, wondering where I was to set him. He looks around and points towards the toilet lid, and I silently curse my obliviousness. I sent him down, and walked over to the shower to turn it on, while making it just the right temperature for him, not too hot, nor too cold.</p>
<p>I glance at a chair sitting in the shower, getting an idea. I pick Yams up, sit on the chair, and set him in my lap. I look over and grab the bar of soap that's sitting on the shelf, and start to soap up the hand towel, I take the soapy hand towel and start to run it across his chest, massaging the love bites, marks and forming hickeys. He giggles and intertwines his hand with mine, eyes lidded and dreamy, gazing into mine softly. He lays his head onto my shoulder, sighing contently as I rub his back with the warm towel.</p>
<p>"So" He says, looking back towards me. "Round two?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gender Bent! Kuroo/Kenma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gender bender! Kuroo/Kenma</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*KENMA POV*</p><p>"You look good, all soaking wet like this, all for me.." Kuroo growls into my ear as she pins me to the wall of the school bathroom. I can hear my gasps from her teasing echoing through the empty room, thanking whatever entity is out there that it was after school hours, and no one was roaming the halls.</p><p>Despite that, I still feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins, hoping to not get caught doing.. Scandalous things with my girlfriend in the women's restroom. She must have noticed I had spaced off, because then she leaned down and bit the nape of my neck, and I snapped back to reality just in time to realize I was being lifted up onto one of the sinks.</p><p>I tangle my hands in her hair as she leaves small, sweet hickeys and bite marks along my neck and whatever skin she could get to, gasping as she finds a particular spot on my neck. I giggle when she gets frustrated at my clothes, and I stop when she huffs at me, motioning to lift my arms. Wanting this as much as she, if not more, I do as Kuroo wants and she proceeds to take my shirt off, leaving me to feel insecure with my under-average breasts, A-cups.</p><p>Today I had done something I do quite often, and that was to go without an uncomfortable contraption binding or maximizing my chest, and unknowing of what was to happen later that day when my girlfriend asked to meet in the bathroom. I go to hide my shameful chest, but before I can, she catches my wrists, pinning my arms to the side. </p><p>"Don't.." She mutters, then says, louder this time, "I want to see every beautiful part of you, every angle and every feature." Then she leans down and gives a small kiss to the center of my chest, and I wonder if she was able to hear my racing heartbeat. My nipples slightly perk as she leaves hickeys and love bites, slowly heading towards them.</p><p>"Mmh~" I accidentally moan out as she swirls her tongue around my nipple and she groans in pleasure when I tug on her fluffy black hair that I secretly loved to play with. As she switches to the other breast, her hands creep up from where they were resting on my knees, and spread my thighs as my heart leaps.</p><p>She kisses down my chest, and all over my sensitive stomach, till she reaches the top of my skirt. She then yanks it down, and starts to place kisses and love bites all along my inner thighs. My heart beats faster for every inch she gets closer to my pussy, and then, when she is barely 2 inches away, she pauses.</p><p>I whimper, feeling the burn of want in my lower regions, and she smirks up at me. She must have noticed the slickness of my underwear by now, because she traces the creases, causing my breath to hitch, as I grip onto the side ledges of the sink.</p><p>Then, after all the pleasurable torment, I hastily take my own underwear off, spreading my legs wide. She slightly widens her eyes, shocked, and with sudden confidence, I grab her head and pull her towards me. She laughs and kitten licks between the folds, as I place my legs over her shoulders, running my hands through her hair. Her tongue grazes my clit and I tense up, breath hitching yet again</p><p>Kuroo notices this, and she finds my clit again, this time making slow swirling motions with her tongue. I can't help but slowly start to pant, trying to hold in the noises my body desperately wants to make.</p><p>"H-Hah~ Ku-Kuroo~" I accidentally moan, gasping as she begins to pick up the pace.</p><p>"Come on now," She growls out, pausing "You can go louder than that."</p><p>Fuck it all I think, as she goes back to what she was doing, but this time with more speed and pressure. I unknowingly begin to buck into her face and my mouth opens, not finding the strength to stay shut.</p><p>"Mmh~ Hah~ p-pleASE~" I shout the last part as she thrusts a finger into me, and then two before making scissoring motions with the same pace as her mouth. I can feel her cocky ass start to grin, and I pull on her hair, making her gasp and groan again.</p><p>The vibration of her moan goes directly onto me, and I already find myself orgasming. I clench my thighs around her neck and face, feeling like a melting mess of emotions, pulse skyrocketing. She lets me rut into her face, and I'm left there, gasping for breath and smiling to myself like a dork.</p><p>Kuroo then stands up slowly, licks her lips and fingers, making me blush slightly. She picks me up and gently sets my down, my legs wobbly, but not that bad.</p><p>After I dress back up, I look up towards her, seeing that she was already looking at me. I smile, she softly smiles back, and I bring her lips to mine for a simple yet passionate kiss.</p><p>"I love you," I say, putting our foreheads together, happier than ever.</p><p>"I love you more" She replies, closing her eyes and sighing, content.</p><p>It was the first in a very long time that I had felt completely at peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there lmao, welcome to the sinners sanctuary, we have Oreos and Monster energy. Anyway, we love hearing from you, so DM/Comment any requests such as ships/scenes/kinks/prompts etc. Drink water, eat your meals and stay safe, or else I will eat your toes. Don't test me. Signed, Max the can man :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hair Pulling/Begging-Kamasaki/Moniwa (Request)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Only Kamasaki and Moniwa knew their secret. Moniwa, usually the timid one, was actually a major tease, and loved to rile Kamasaki up to the point of where he would wreck him. Yeah, they are whipped. Also we live for Moniwa having a hair pulling kink :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request by @Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal<br/>Hope this is decent lol!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Moniwa POV*</p><p>"K-Kamasaki?!" I manage to shout, after being pulled into his empty house. I knew what was coming, but as always, when the time came to act, I was timid and embarrassed. He turns around to slam the door shut, other hand tight around my wrist and glares at me, seemingly angry. But I was the only one who knew the truth. </p><p>In fact, the quite large bulge in his pants proved me right. He was horny, and aroused. I knew what my silent teasing would do, we had done this before, gone somewhere as I wore something revealing, or acted lewd when we had a moment alone. I would relentlessly drive him to the edge, till he finally got me home alone. </p><p>I may have always been quiet and awkward, but we both knew that I loved to push him to the brim, to make my boyfriend slowly break me down yet build me back up at the same time. And wow, did he do it well.</p><p>"You cant tease me like that and expect not to be punished, y'know" he tells me darkly, grabbing both my small wrists with one hand and pinning them to the wall, above my head. He smirks down at me, and then assertively says "I'm not going to touch you unless you beg." </p><p>I widen my eyes, this was... new.</p><p>"P-Please.. please touch me.." I mutter, voice trembling.</p><p>"Louder," Kamasaki growls into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.  I realize I got hard from this, and my breathing begins to get shaky.</p><p>"Kama-Kamasaki, please.. touch me- Touch me, Saki!" I yell, pleads echoing through the empty building. He smirks down at me, placing his knee between my legs, completely holding me against the wall now, then uses his free hand to feel up my shirt. </p><p>"Say my name over and over again and, once you think you've said it loud enough, say it louder. I want everyone to know who's making you scream." Saki says lustfully, then starts to kiss and suck at my neck, making sure to leave dark marks, the way both of us preferred. I tilt my neck, exposing more and more skin, desperate to be touched. He smirks and bites down on a sensitive spot, making me muffle a moan. </p><p>His hands travel from where they were teasing my chest to the back of my head, tangling his hands in my hair, making me pant even harder.  I start to grind against his thigh, whining pleasurably at the contact, before Saki suddenly stops. </p><p>I look up at him, confused, and he just grabs my shirt, yanking it off, his following soon after. Hastily, my pants are yanked down in one swift movement, and he throws me over to the couch. I land on the soft cushions, slightly squeaking in surprise. </p><p>He positions me to where I'm leaning against the far arm rest, ass up, legs spread and my heart races even more in anticipation. He leaves small, sweet kisses down my spine, reaching the line of my underwear, only to take them off of me.  I'm unbearably hard, and now he knows too.</p><p>Suddenly, three fingers are present in front of my face, and I slightly blush, as though this was the first time we had done this.</p><p>"Suck." He tells me, and I know better than to disobey. I take them into my mouth and make sure to slick them up enough, since Saki's pre-cum mixed with my spit will be our replacement for lube. Once he decides that it was enough, he pulls them out of my mouth with a wet 'pop' and spreads my ass cheeks to where he could see what he was doing.</p><p>He slowly traces the rim of my entrance with his first finger, and pushes it in, making me sigh a small moan of contentment. Making small thrusting motions, he adds another finger, and puts them in all the way to his knuckles.</p><p>I cry out as he curls his fingers, then begins to spread me apart,  and now finally adds a third. At this point I'm a moaning, whiny mess, melting from his rough yet seductive touch. </p><p>I guess he decided I was ready, because he slides his fingers out, making me gasp at the sudden emptiness, before he slowly puts the tip in.</p><p>"Ah~S-Saki~" I moan lightly, and I grasp onto the fabric as he roughly grabs a handful of my hair, thrusting into me all at once, stretching me even further. I cry out from both pain and pleasure, the sweet and sour mix of the two that makes it SO worth not being able to walk properly for days.</p><p>He thrusts into me faster, with a heavy and inhuman pace. The sounds of skin hitting skin fills the room, and I become a moaning mess from the constant attention on my prostate, which Saki seems to do skillfully, and the tugs on my hair every time he pushes back into me. </p><p>I spread my legs wider and arch my back,  so he can go in as deep as possible. His other hand grips down on my hip, sure to leave bruising, but neither of us care about that as I'm being fucked into the sofa. </p><p>"Ah!~Sa~KI!~ Sa-AH~KI! Mmh!~" I scream out, the yanking on my hair and the fact that at this point, he is hitting my prostate with every thrust. I feel light headed as I cum, HARD, onto the couch, soiling it completely.  </p><p>I tighten around his cock and he groans out as he empties himself inside of me, the warmth filling me to the brim.  My arms give out, and the top half of my body collapses, exhausted while my lower half is supported by Kamasaki as he pulls out.</p><p>"So did that teach you a lesson?" He leans down and asks, out of breath as well.</p><p>"N-no," I say, smiling slightly. I know he is surprised by my answer, until I say "So.. wh-what are ya going to do about it?" He chuckles darkly, and I gasp as he flips me onto my back. </p><p>"Heh, I think you know all too well, Kaname." And indeed I do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! If you have read this far, might as well leave a comment with anything you would like to see, such as Kinks/Ships/Scenes/Prompts etc. and we will get to them as soon as possible! Stay safe and drink water, you are cherished!<br/>Love, Max, one of the authors &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave any requests in the comments or DM us! We love hearing from you! Stay safe and kudos is always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>